Nos gustamos pero no, mejor no
by Elizabeth M. Swan
Summary: -¿Por que no salimos?- Le dije. -Es que hay demasiada gente y no quiero tener problemas con tus padres- Dijo con cariño. 'O no quieres tener problemas con TUS padres' Pensé. ... -Sabes que me provocas Bella, no lo eches a perder con sentimientos- Me digo creyéndose autosuficiente. -Lo lamento cariño pero yo no siento nada por ti- Le dije con desdén '¿Quién se creía'
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Primero**

Flechazo Equivoco

**BPOV**

Vivo en Miami, Florida adoro su clima nunca quiero cambiarlo por otro.

Un día menos de vacaciones, me despierto temprano como de costumbre pero la pereza me gana así que me quedo acostada esperando a dormirme.

-¿Cariño me quieres ayudar en el negocio?- Dice mi padre en tono burlón sabiendo que estoy muy cansada.

-No, gracias pero próximamente, solo en cines- Le respondo con voz cansina.

-Bueno recuerda que en la tarde a juro me tienes que acompañar- Dice en tono serio.

-Aja, si está bien- Le digo.

-Por favor déjame dormir- pienso y como si me hubiese escuchado se va de mi habitación dejándome en paz para seguir durmiendo.

Hasta que cinco minutos después aparece mi mamá.

-Bella levántate vamos al negocio- Dice ella.

-¡Qué! Charlie dijo que podía seguir durmiendo- Le digo frustrada por que no he podido dormir desde que me desperté.

-Ja, ja yo no soy tu padre, anda levántate y vístete, nos vamos en diez- Dice René.

Me levanto rápidamente, y me empiezo a vestir.

-Bueno ya de todos modos no podía conciliar el sueño- pienso.

Oigo el sonido del agua en la habitación contigua -genial ni siquiera se ha bañado- pienso.

Terminamos saliendo media hora después de lo acordado por que mi madre no sabía que ponerse.

Cuando llegamos al negocio noto que hay un flamante volvo estacionado en la esquina y algo atravesado debo decir pero no le pongo atención, mi madre tiene un Toyota Corolla año 2011 asi que no tiene nada que envidiarle al volvo pero sigue siendo hermoso.

Mi padre es el dueño de un concesionario de autos nuevos marca Toyota, Chevrolet y Peugeot, por eso se algo sobre autos y él me prometió que si lo ayudaba a venderlos me daría un Peugeot 206 como regalo así que manos a la obra.

Pensé que alguien me miraba al bajar del carro pero no vi a nadie así que entre rápidamente al concesionario.

Mis primos Jacob y Seth vivían conmigo desde la muerte de mi tía Sue, pues su padre vivía en Canadá y le estaba tramitando los papeles desde allá. Los quería mucho y siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, ellos también trabajaban aquí pues ya no querían estudiar y yo estaba de vacaciones ahorita asi que pasábamos mucho más tiempo juntos.

-Hola belleza americana, hola chicos- Me dijo mi prima Rosalie.

Adoraba a esa mujer, trabajaba con nosotros desde hacía 6 meses y ya tenía un novio, nuestro vecino Emmett, fue amor a primera vista entre esos dos y desde entonces están juntos.

Emmett trabajaba en el local de al lado haciendo cambios a los autos, poniéndole accesorios y eso, poniéndoles cornetas y demás, quedaban geniales.

-Hola rubia- Dicen mis primos al unísono.

-Belleza, ¿Cómo estás?- Le dije coqueta.

-Uy te tengo que contar, Emmett me llevo a un restaurante y luego fuimos a un hotel 5 estrellas, pasamos toda la noche, hicimos muchas posiciones y hay una súper difícil pero te lleva al éxtasis- Dijo ella y la corte antes de que siguiera.

-Okey okey entendí no me des detalles por favor – Dije riendo, ella era muy explicativa.

-Ay Bella porque no la pierdes- Me dijo.

-No he conseguido a nadie que me guste lo suficiente, lo siento- Dije en tono de disculpa.

-Pues deberías sentirlo, no sabes de lo que te pierdes- Dijo ella sacando la lengua de manera sexi.

-Ay ya hay que trabajar, vamos- le dije.

Me molestaba que me dijera eso a cada rato, es decir, no la he podido perder todavía pero no es para asustarse. Claro ella la perdió a los 14 años y por eso le preocupaba que yo casi a los 17 no la hubiese perdido todavía.

Trate de no pensar en eso y seguí con el trabajo, hice de todo, hable con aseguradoras, vendí dos autos por mi cuenta y obtuve 4 clientes interesados en comprarnos, llame a los bancos, presione a compradores con sus créditos, definitivamente fue un buen día, trabajé con Seth y Jacob y ya las 6 de la tarde cerrábamos el concesionario y al salir me reuní con Rose y Emmett para platicar.

-Belleza albina- Dijo Emmett en tono burlón- ¿Porque miras tanto hacia allá?- Me dijo dándose cuenta de que estaba absorta en mis pensamientos sin prestarle atención.

-¿Quién es ese chico de allá?- Le dije, me estaba mirando mientras trabajaba y yo también a él.

Ya lo había visto antes, aunque antes no venía tan seguido, pero no lo miraba así que no sabía si él me miraba hasta hoy.

-Él es Edward, ajá ya te vi te gusta- Me dijo.

-No como crees, ¿De dónde lo conoces?- Le dije restándole importancia.

-Chica, él y yo trabajamos prácticamente juntos- Me dijo.

-¿Él trabaja? yo lo he visto casi que todo el día ahí sentado- Le dije en tono burlón.

-Bueno, bueno él no trabaja pero yo si y somos amigos- Me dijo- Ja, ja y ya veo porque está viniendo tan seguido- Dijo levantando las cejas de forma sugestiva.

-Ay claro que no- digo súper sonrojada.

En eso oigo que alguien grita:

-¡Edward!- Dice la bruja de Esme.

¿Por qué ella lo llama?

Edward quita su atención de mí, se levanta y dice:

-¿Que paso mamá?- Entra al local de la bruja a ayudarla.

¿!Qué!? ay no, no puede ser, ¡cómo puedes ser hijo de ella!

-Mierda, ¿Cómo que mamá?- Digo tratando de obtener una explicación por parte de Emmett.

-¿Qué paso señorita?- Dice Emmett riendo al escucharme decir semejante grosería, de pronto se pone serio- ¿No lo sabias? Es el hijo de Esme y Alistair.

- ¿No lo sabias?- Me dice Rose.

- Obviamente no- Dije preocupada- De haberlo sabido no me hubiese encaprichado con el- Dije dudando de mi declaración.

- Todos sabemos que igual hubiese pasado, así que por que no te doy su número- Me dijo Rose emocionada agarrando el celular de Emmett.

- Bueno- Conteste más emocionada de lo normal.

- Bella va a perder su virginidad- Canturreó Emmett contento de que me gustara su amigo.

Lo golpeé en el hombro y volvió a reír más fuerte, era un caso perdido.

Me pasa el número de Edward y lo agrego, me pregunto cuando tendré el valor de hablarle.

Mi subconsciente decía: "Esto no va a terminar bien''

-Hija, ya vámonos- Dice René.

-¿Me puedo ir con Rose y Emmett?- Pregunto sabiendo lo que me va a contestar.

-No- Dice.

A mi mamá nunca le ha caído bien Rose le parece que es muy fácil con los chicos y que no se viste apropiadamente para ir a trabajar. Me parece muy absurdo, si ella quiere vestirse así que se vista no importa, además gracias a esa ropa hemos vendido varios carros claro no es que viene en minifaldas ni nada de eso porque no se permite pero si con jeans ajustados y camisas escotadas sobretodo eso y bueno, con los chicos si es algo así pero es su vida que haga con ella lo que quiera. Ha estado saliendo ya bastante tiempo con Emmett y parecen muy felices.

Tampoco le agrada el hecho de que Emmett le lleve 10 años a Rose pues ella tiene 22 y el 32 pero digo; porque no aplica eso con mi papa, bueno ellos solo se llevan 5 años pero es igual, para el amor no hay edad.

Llego a mi casa y lo primero que hago es bañarme, luego cuando ya es tarde reviso mi celular y me llega un mensaje de Rose.

¿Cariño ya hablaste con él?

**Rose**

El Rápido contexto.

¿Qué le voy a decir?

**Niza**

Espero un minuto y me contesta.

Cualquier cosa, provócalo, dile que te gusta y que no se note que eres virgen, no sé mándale fotos si es necesario, Emmett y yo siempre hacemos eso ja, ja.

**Rose**

Fotos, esta mujer está loca si cree que le voy a mandar fotos a Edward, ni siquiera lo conozco y si las publica, bueno ¿a quien se las iba a mandar? No ni loca no me meto en eso mejor.

Me llega un mensaje de Emmett.

Bella sin miedo háblale que no muerde ja, ja ya te conseguí su número así que deja el miedo.

**Emmett**

Le conteste después de 5 minutos.

- Ya ok, está bien.

**Niza**

Bueno bella sin miedo, tienes que poder es solo un chico y no es gran cosa.

- Hola, ¿sabes quién soy?

**Niza**

Seth entro a mi cuarto, me pregunto que con quien hablaba y le explique todo, al final dijo:

- Wow, Bells por fin haces algo arriesgado ja, ja- Me reí enseguida pues tenía razón.

- Oye ¿porque estas vestido para salir?- Le pregunte viendo semejante atuendo.

- Voy a salir con Jane, todavía no le he dicho a René pero espero que me deje ir- Dijo el esperanzado.

No quería hacerlo sentir mal pero sabía que tenía que decírselo.

-No te va a dejar ir, nunca deja a ninguno salir en la noche y a veces tampoco en el día- Le dije en tono monocorde.

-Pues Edward no te va a contestar- Dijo en tono serio pero sacándome la lengua, luego salió de mi habitación.

Odiaba que se portara tan infantil pero ya se le pasará.

¿Por qué no me contestado aún? Revise el teléfono, ni siquiera le había enviado el mensaje, ''que torpe'' pensé así que se lo envié.

Me contesto un minuto después, supuse que porque estaba viendo mi perfil en Whatsapp.

Si, tú eres la sobrina de Emmett, la del negocio de al lado, ¿no?

**Edward**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Esto era increíble, la había estado viendo todo el día y ahora me enviaba un mensaje.

_ ''¿Por qué no busque su número?''_

Bueno no importa, ya le había contestado de forma casual como si no estuviera pendiente de ella, Bella era tan sexi y lo mejor es que no se daba cuenta así que no era creída, tenía que saber más de ella, le envié otro mensaje.

¿Qué edad tienes?

**Edward**

Contestó.

¿Qué edad me pones?

**Bella**

No lo sé, espero que sean 18 pero no los aparenta de todos modos me arriesgo.

¿18?

**Edward**

Contesta tarde, ojalá no me esté mintiendo.

No, tengo 16, ¿Tu cuantos?

**Bella**

Dieciséis, demasiado poco si tuviera dieciocho me acuesto con ella pero con esa edad es complicado, como sea.

19.

**Edward**

Sera mejor que se termine esta conversación, ella es muy joven para mí, solo son tres años pero ella es hija de René y Charles, no puedo estar con ella.

Me llega un mensaje:

¿Te gusto?

**Bella**

¡Por Dios! Y todavía lo duda, me parece sexi, me quiero acostar con ella pero, tengo una idea, solo para saber cómo es ella.

Depende.

**Edward**

Contesta rápido y dice:

¿De qué?

**Bella**

_''Fácil Bella''_, le contesto diciéndole:

De lo que puedas hacer para provocarme.

**Edward**

Me contesta:

¿Qué quieres?

**Bella**

_''A ti, en mi cama ahora''_

Pero como eso no se puede ni se podrá pido algo más sencillo.

Foto de tus pechos, Bella.

**Edward**

Espero pacientemente que me la enviara, pero no lo hace.

¿Me juras que no se la vas a enviar a nadie?

**Bella**

_''Por Dios que no, esas fotos son solo para mi ¡Por favor!, ¿Por qué se las enviaría a alguien más?''_

_''Son solo para verte a ti Bella''_

Le contesto:

No, claro que no.

**Edward**

A lo que ella responde:

Está bien.

** Bella**

Bella me ponía demasiado, quería metérselo era como una droga para mí, espero que cuando la pruebe se me quite este deseo.

Espero y ¿Qué es esto?

**BPOV**

Le envió la foto a Edward, con todo el temor del mundo pero tenía que arriesgarme.

Bueno la foto no era de mis pechos así al aire libre pero era en sostén lo cual dejaba ver algo.

Me contesto enseguida:

Bella esos no son tus pechos, estas en sostén.

**Edward**

_''Bueno el no especificó''_

Ajá, pero no le iba a enviar una foto así ¿y si la sube a internet?

_''Aunque no se ve mi cara'' _pienso.

Le envió otra foto esta vez sin sostén.

Me contesta:

Me encantan Bella, quisiera morderlos.

**Edward**

_''Quisiera que me los mordieras''_

Edward es mi perdición, quisiera estar con él, besarlo, sentirlo dentro de mí, ser suya, pasar una noche perfecta a su lado.

Le contesto:

¿En qué piensas?

**Bella**

Me contesta rápido:

En que sería genial tenerte aquí conmigo, desnuda.

¿Y tú?

**Edward**

Contesto emocionada:

Muchas cosas, contigo desnudo claro.

Ya me tengo que dormir, ¿vienes mañana?

**Bella**

Espere pero no me contesto así que me deje llevar por Morfeo.

Fort Laurderdale, Florida. 2009

-11 años-

Mi transporte no ha llegado, pero me quedo jugando con mis amigas mientras espero.

¿Ese es el carro de papi?

Súper emocionada salgo corriendo a la acera y noto a mi papi entre la multitud, lo saludo agitando mi mano, pero esta ¿molesto?

Me recoge rápido y me sube al auto, ahí está mi mama hecha un mar de lágrimas, acaso ¿hice algo malo?, ¿Por qué están tan tristes?

Abrazo a mi mama desde el asiento de atrás pero me suelta y dice:

-Hija ponte el cinturón por favor- Exige llorando.

-¿Adónde vamos?- Exijo saber.

-A la policía- Dice mi padre.

¿A la policía? ¿Qué paso?

Trato de no pensar, me pongo el cinturón y me quedo quieta, llegamos rápido a la comisaria gracias a que mi papi fue volando con el carro y veo algo muy extraño.

Mi mama tiene el cabello muy despeinado y trata de arreglárselo, aparte sus lentes están rotos y la cámara que le regalo papi está destruida, se quita el suéter y deja ver varios moretones, estoy en shock, ¿Quién le hizo esto?

Pienso y pienso pero no puedo dar con un sospechoso, luego noto llegar a nuestros vecinos Alistair y Esme.

Esme siempre me pareció bonita y se vestía muy bien, pero algo en su cara hace que le tenga miedo, está molesta, despeinada y con una sonrisa escondida, tiene varios rasguños en su brazos, pero veo que mi mama esta mucho peor que ella y empiezo a sospechar de su testimonio.

-Señor oficial, no ve como me dejo esa mujer, mire estoy todo rasguñada y hasta perdí a mi bebe gracias a ella- Señala a mi mami que está sentada secándose las lágrimas que no dejan de salir.

Mi mama me da los lentes y la cámara para que se la cuide.

-Yo no le hice nada, ella vio que estaba tomándole foto al estacionamiento como evidencia de su mal uso por parte de ella y me ataco, me golpeo y me empujo hasta que no pudiera levantarme- Dijo lo último con voz quebrada y fui a abrazarla.

Yo también estaba llorando, no me gustaba verla así, nunca la había visto así tan vulnerable y frágil.

-Como yo lo veo esto es una pelea entre mujeres y se tiene que resolver en otro órgano, en lo único que les puedo ayudar es en poner una orden de alejamiento entre ustedes para evitar conflictos- Dijo el oficial que era gordo, se ve que le pagaban bien por ese puesto.

-Eso no es suficiente, quiero que me pague por el daño a mi persona- Dijo Esme indignada, tenía a su esposo detrás.

-Señora con todo respeto, usted no parece haber sufrido y la victima que según parece es la señora René podría demandar el pago de sus lentes y su cámara- Respondió el oficial algo molesto.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- Dijo Esme.

-Claro que no, te voy a demandar a ti y a tu esposo- Dijo mi mami con más voz, mi papi al lado de ella la secundó- Por maltrato verbal y físico –Dijo mi papi.

-Suerte con eso, recuerda que tengo muchos contactos y testigos que hablaran bien de mí- Dijo por ultimo Alistair el esposo de Esme, luego se fueron en su moto.

-Señor yo no me metería con ellos, tienen muchos contactos en la policía y son peligrosos- Dijo el oficial a mi papi.

Mi papi simplemente asintió y nos fuimos de la comisaria.

Desde ese momento no me agradan Esme y Alistair, son malas personas, peligrosos e incontrolables que creen que pueden conquistarlo todo a la fuerza y pasar por encima de las personas sin que nada les importe.


End file.
